


The Witch's Wish

by Syouko (MysticHrist)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHrist/pseuds/Syouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical girl was born with the powers of a witch. What can she to survive by herself...? (To be improved on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired from the Golden Empire at anonkun, so yeah, testing this out with ideas of my own. 
> 
> So...enjoy the journey.

As time passes, civilization will rise and fall no matter what. But in ancient times, there were only few records of instances where great cities of considerable power were decimated within a day. Records left states that of a being that some had managed to see and survive to tell the tale.

A certain record, however, was written and told from the perspective of the being itself, which was widely called upon as the writings of the devil.

_As “it” approached, there came the cries of the people. Next thousands of arrows ripped through the sky, mercilessly skewered the being in the sky. But the moment, a shower of rain flew down onto the town, killing anyone in range. A sadistic laughter came from “it”, then came the massacre that no one will ever forget._

_The once strong army that protected this majestic city was falling apart left and right, bodies dropping like flies as they approached "it". No weapon stood a chance, no matter what was used. A moment they were humans, the next they became creatures of bone and dead flesh._

_Just within a day, the city collapsed. Survivors that managed to escape was either caught by the undead creatures or doomed to hide within underground with no hope of escaping. The underground survivors were plenty, but their number dwindled as time passed. The fittest survived and the weak perished. Orgies of men and women together, producing their offspring to maintain their little tribe._

_Young children, the elderly, those with certain abnormalities were sent to their eventual doom, as they scavenged for food or any leftover belonging of the dead that will serve useful. They were expandable and were called upon to serve their worth._

_How wonderful, to see human nature come in work. The laughter of “it” could be heard as it, no, she watched the humans clinging onto the small hope they want to preserve. No matter, she thought. She just needs time now, with no one able to stop her to giving ‘birth’ to her own offspring._

_Her form was a ghastly one, a being that cannot be described in mere words. Taking a form of a human once, she was reduced to this form because of her own doing. Back where she came from, creatures that were like her were called a witch._

_She took on a human form whenever she felt like it, donning a black dress that split along her thighs. Her hair was long, black as the darkest night. Her appearance was demonic, and her red eyes shone in the night whenever anyone foolish enough dares to venture into her lair. Screams from her prey were the only signs that warned others about her presence._

_The only thing that keeps her alive was the gem in her chest, which was filled with a murky substance. Every time she was alone, she would kiss the gem with black tears flowing from her eyes. It reminds her of her human past and her current task before she would eventually pass away. Then she would smile, her witch instincts taking over as more gullible prey emerged from their underground lair._

_This continued on for months, until one day…_

_The nameless witch was at her throne, made from the finest materials of the human body can provide. It was raining, keeping the remaining rats hiding down in the tunnels. Her hunt has to wait, for there were visitors from the outer realms that dared to venture into the heart of her lair._

_Using her witch powers, she peered and saw what or who was in her lair._

_Two girls were running from beasts._

_The smaller of the two had her body badly bitten. The other was carrying her, the trail of blood on her bare feet leading the beasts to her._

_The girl tripped. The two stumbled down a slope, crashing into a wall that was still standing._

_The witch was amused, watching the older girl getting up and carrying the other one again. The beasts were right behind them, waiting for the chance to get the jump on them._

_More blood from those wounds._

_More cries of agony as the girl tried to push herself up, still carrying the girl after all that._

_Were they dead? No, the older girl kept on running, even with her feet twisted so badly. The other girl was already dying._

_The witch grinned, a most sadistic grin that could make anyone shiver and wet themselves. She got up. She knew what to do now. Those two girls were her target and those beasts are fodder._

_Backed into a corner, the older girl hugged the other one close to her, pain stabbing her body, especially her leg. The beasts surrounded them. A claw went up. Then, a flash of lightning!_

_The girl watched the beasts tear into half, revealing a woman with a claw even more demonic. The woman chuckled and the cries of the beasts filled the air, crying their last before their eventual demise._

_Blood spattered everywhere, yet it missed the woman and the two girls. The two girls were dying no doubt, as the woman went over to them. Being a witch, her instinct was all about killing._

_Yet, she felt a different instinct as she served to protect._

_She took a good look at the two; her demonic claw gently carried them up. The smaller one was covered in her own blood, bite wounds were all over. Yet she was still alive. The other was at her limits. Her body was so badly wounded; it would require a miracle to save her._

_The older one looked at the woman. Her brown eyes stared into the red eyes full of despair._

_“please save her”_

_“my sister”_

_The girl fainted then, holding the smaller girl’s hand. Her body gave away to the pressure, thinking that this lady was their savior._

_Only one could be saved._

_The witch carried the two bodies to her lair, setting them down in the middle. Drawing the ground around them with her black blood, her own ritual would start. The younger girl would be saved and her duty will be fulfilled._

_Once the witch was ready, her blood was creating magical circles that shook the very foundation of the city. It was a sight to behold as the magic worked itself. The bodies were being swallowed up, eating up the blood, bones, to the flesh itself._

_The souls of the undead and the living surround her lair, a dance that would finally free the witch from her fleshly cage. A blinding light and the witch knew she succeeded. What was left of the circle lays a body. A body that the witch created with the souls she had taken over the years._

_Her successor._

_Her body was flawless, just like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were taken from the two sisters, crafted the way she wanted it to be. Her hair was long and silky to the touch, the silver color glowing in the light of the remaining magic surge. Though petite, her body had endless potential to grow. Yes, the ultimate product of her own magic._

_The witch carried the body up, her own hands closing into an embrace. Black tears flowed from her eyes as she cried with joy. Her task was now done and now her ‘daughter’ will carry on her will._

_“…Shion.”_

_The name was spoken and the sleeping princess opened her eyes. Those eyes were as beautiful as the most brilliant gem and how it shone with curiosity as she watched the witch ruffle her hair. Then her vision was dark, the fluttering of wings as the witch encased Shion in it._

_It was a brief moment, but the witch had a most humane smile that she shown her daughter. Then it happened, a loud crack whipped through the air. The gem on the witch instantly cracked, a swift and decisive verdict dealt on the murderess._

_The witch collapsed, her magicks were fading away. It seemed to be an eternity for Shion as she watched her creator drop to the floor. Right on the mark, as the body made contact on the floor, several beings teleported out from the sky, different colors dropping down right before Shion._

_Red, green, blue, yellow, and all sorts of different colors gathered before Shion. She tensed up, staring at the strangers in their puffy skirts and dresses. But they were not here for Shion, but for the witch that just passed away._

_“Looks like the sniper hit the mark.”_

_“The witch is finally dead.”_

_“YES! We can finally go home…”_

_“No traces of life can be detected…it seems that the witch devoured all the townspeople with that ritual of her.”_

_“I called the support team, they should be here soon to dispose of the witch.”_

_Shion watched them talk, her body shivering from the overwhelming magic power that gathered around her. Then her body tensed as one approached her from behind._

_“And what of this creature before us?”_

_That voice was cold, void of emotion. Shion was scared, but was unable to move. She was just like a newborn baby now. She could not even speak yet. Shion opened her mouth, but she could make sounds and not words. She was panicking, huddling up as the one behind her stared down hard._

_“Setsuna. Even if she was the byproduct of the witch, she does not deserve your attitude.”_

_“Hmph. Then what do you propose, dear captain?”_

_Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing, and saluted their captain. As she landed from the skies, she was one of the tallest of the girls that had gathered, her red scarf fluttering in the air. The Captain looked around the circle of her comrades, giving their right to be at ease. With a glance at the one called Setsuna, she approached Shion, shooing Setsuna away to stop frightening the little one. She squatted down, looking straight into her eyes._

_The captain could not tell any malice that was from the witch in this little girl before her. The little girl was empty, as far she could tell. The only thing that caught her attention was the magical energy that was surging within this little one._

_Next she touched the petite body, so soft and tender. It was like she was molded and shaped with care and love. Shion touched the captain in return, the most innocent smile appeared. It was what the captain needed to decide her eventual fate._

_“Bring her back with us. I’ll bring her to meet the grand monarch.”_

_“By the command of her majesty.”_

_Everyone echoed and bowed; even the stubborn one compiled with her command, for it was the will of the grand monarch. Everyone was ready to leave at the moment of the captain’s decision. Removing her scarf, the captain wrapped it around Shion like a robe. It had magically expanded to fit the little one’s size._

_Shion fell asleep right away, and the captain was glad. With a magical light, the strangers left the lair of the witch and made their way home to their grand empire. The dark feathers flew in the air, and the witch’s body disappeared slowly, fading away into nothingness._


End file.
